


Take me home

by Urimaginarygirlfriend



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urimaginarygirlfriend/pseuds/Urimaginarygirlfriend





	Take me home

Sorry guys, but after rereading this I’m really not happy with the story, and I’m not reuploading until I’ve revised it heavily (which I don’t know if I will do). Sorry! (Thanks to all the people who liked this story though!!)


End file.
